Archer
:The Archer. Skilled in the ways of the forest and hunting, they are master marksmen, and don't see why one should hunt monster any different than a deer. Skilled with the Short Sword, the Axe, and of course all types of bows, plus a few skills they picked up on their long trips in the woods. Firm believers that "Anything dead over THERE will not be bothering me HERE". The Archer is a physical combat class. Possibly the most balanced class available. The Archer specializes in ranged combat, but also has the potential to include melee combat, spellcasting and utility skills to their repertoire. Despite the name, they are just as capable with Firearms, after learning said skill first. Players who'd prefer an archer with more utility skills should consider the Thief class. Players who want a more magic-oriented hybrid should consider the Warmage. Players of Elona+ who'd prefer a gunslinger or better focus on magic should consider the Gunner. Starting Equipment * a bronze weapon ** long sword (2d4), (2d5) ** katana (4d2+1) * a bronze breastplate 0,3 * a pair of bronze heavy boots 0,1 * a cloth light cloak 1,0 * a pair of bronze thick gauntlets 0,1 * a bronze ranged weapon ** long bow (2d4+1) ** short bow (3d2), (3d3) * a bronze arrow (1d4), (1d5) * 2 bottles of crim ale * 3 potions of cure minor wound * 4 rations * 8 cargos of traveler's food Notes * Yerles and Eulderna do not start with the 3 potions of cure minor wound * The bronze armor may be cloth or raw and the cloth light cloak may be raw. * Equipment stats will vary Strategies Archers have a great start and remain good for the entirety of the game. They can easily pick up melee, spellcasting, utility skills and crafting thanks to their balanced growths, but lag behind a bit in Charisma and Charisma-based skills. Still, it's good to focus on a planned build from the start since overt-hybridization soon becomes tedious and time-consuming, especially on higher levels. This class isn't meant to melee, but has good aptitudes for it. They do well with most weapon choices, leaning towards Short Swords and Axes. Dual Wield and Shields are also viable thanks to their Dexterity and Constitution growths, but they can seriously affect (or hinder) certain playstyles. Alternatively, the player may use the Hand slots to wield weapons for their passive attributes, such as the Elemental Staff or Kumiromi Scythe. Archers are equally good at Bows and Crossbows, and they can pick up Firearms after getting the skill from the trainer at the Thieves' Guild. The choice of ranged weapon is less about damage power, and more about what the player intends the PC's build and armor choice to be. Regardless of ranged weapon, one of the greatest advantages the Archer has over some classes is the availability of Special Ammunition, which can add extra damage to ired shots without sacrificing MP. However, players should remember that special ammo has to be selected first ( + or capslock ), and comes in limited quantities that can only be replenished at the town blacksmiths. Light Armor, Heavy Armor and Medium Armor are all viable choices for the Archer, but the overall intended playstyle should be considered before making the pick. Light Armor benefits hit-and-run strategies, spellcasting, Dexterity, Evasion and Bows; Heavy Armor benefits direct combat, melee, Constitution, endurance and heavy weapons like Crossbows and most Firearms; Medium Armor is the middle point, offering durability and greater armor weight limit without sacrificing too much mobility or spellcasting. As mentioned, the Archer can branch into Magic with more ease than most classes, but it's recommended only for users of Light and Medium Armor due to spellcasting penalties. Support spells like Hero, Speed, Holy Veil, Slow, Mist of Frailness and Element Scar significantly help with increasing the Archer's strengths and covering their weaknesses. Magic Dart ignores the target's evasion, and Elemental Bolts can be used to deal with enemy groups whenever explosion or scatter shots are unavailable; otherwise damage spells are discouraged since the Archer deals more damage with ranged attacks. Given their Learning growths and trained levels in Magic Device, it's a good idea to keep a few useful rods for emergencies and spells the PC cannot reliably use. Rods of identify, heal wounds, teleportation, change creature, elemental bolts and holy light are very useful in most situations, and rods of domination are more reliable than monster balls or trying to cast Domination. Archers could benefit from having a few allies, even if just to distract enemies. The Slave master at Derphy offers some good NPCs for the early game. This class also has the advantage of trained levels in Riding, so they can quickly buy a mount from the horse master at Yowyn and ride it without penalty; still, it's recommended to abandon Riding if the mount's Speed is too low compared to the PC's. Races Yerles, Eulderna, Elea, Juere, Fairy and Lich are recommended picks for this class. Yerles, Eulderna and Juere are better balanced, while Elea, Fairy and Lich are more inclined towards evasive tactics and spellcasting. Gods Lulwy of Wind increases Speed, Perception, Bow, Crossbow and Magic Device, all extremely useful skills for an Archer. Her special action, Lulwy’s Trick, increases Speed dramatically for a few turns. The Wind Bow is a good but risky weapon better suited for allies (Eleas may be able to use it however), and the Black angel is a good pet mostly hindered by her bad AI. Mani of Machine offers bonuses to Firearms, Dexterity, Perception, and other useful utility skills. His passive extracts crafting materials from traps. The Winchester Premium is a great shotgun with a Mist of Silence invoke and curse protection attribute, but the Android is a sadly sub-par ally and the worst of the god pets. Kumiromi of Harvest offers bonuses to Dexterity, Perception, Learning and Literacy to branch into spellcasting, and other utility skills. Worshiping him is also the only reliable way to farm in the game, which offers a surprising amount of benefits after some investment. The Kumiromi Scythe is a good Dual Wield weapon with great attributes, and the Cute fairy is a decent pet with the ability to lay seeds after eating. Opatos of Earth is mostly tailored towards melee warriors, but his bonuses to Constitution, Weight Lifting, Shield and Magic Device can be useful for the Archer. His passive reduces all damage taken by 10%. The Gaia Hammer is great weapon with a Hero invoke better suited for Two Hands, and the Golden knight is a great self-reliant melee pet with the ability to carry up to 200s in weight. Changes in Elona+ Archers now start with a Class Feat. Their Class Feat increases the hit rate of all physical attacks by 10%. The bonus is added after the final calculation of the PC's hit rate and the target's Evasion, additional bonuses and penalties included. This information doesn't appear in the Character's hart. Some new ranged weapon types have been introduced. See the Bow, Crossbow and Firearm pages. The Special ammos box, an item introduced in more recent versions, fully replenishes special ammunition upon use. This is especially useful for longer battles, such as dungeon bosses. It weights 8.0s, so it can be quite encumbering if carried in too many numbers. A newly introduced god offers good non-combat options for the Archer while supporting their combat strategy. See below in 'Gods'. Three new special actions increase the Archer's damage potential, but may require some strategy before using: * Zero Shoot, unlocked at 50 Marksman, guarantees a critical hit and double damage for a single basic attack. Despite the attack animation, weapons do not receive damage reduction penalties from range. Special attributes and effects do not activate with this action. It costs 20 Stamina. * Rampage, unlocked at 30 Marksman, doubles all damage dealt and received by the PC's and their pets. It costs 25 Stamina. * Fire a Volley, unlocked at 40 Marksman, orders all pets armed with a ranged weapon to attack the target in a single turn. Special attributes and effects do not activate with this action. It costs 50 Stamina. Finally, spellcasting went through a significant rework, making it much easier to play mage hybrids now than in the original version: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * Skill points can be used to train and increase spell level and potential. Class Feat Gods Yacatect of Wealth is a good choice for PC's interested in money-making, offering bonuses to Negotiation, Investing, Sense Quality, plus Perception, Constitution, and other utility skills. The Kaneituuhou is a good Throwing weapon with great attributes that is better given to allies, and the Goose is a decent melee pet with the ability to lay platinum coins after eating. Lulwy now accepts arrows and bolts as offerings. Her special action, Lulwy's Trick, has been slightly modified. The action formula is now Speed increase by (Base * 20%) + 150 for 15 turns. Mani now offers bonuses to Jeweler, Healing and Detection. His passive has been changed to an automatic 10% bonus to damage from all attacks dealt by the PC, and the Android pet has received some buffs and the cArmour bit flag, at the cost of its previous Boost special action. His second gift has also been changed to the Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter, which deals a massive laser attack upon all NPCs in the area when used. Kumiromi no longer accepts seeds as offerings. His passive has been changed to restore +1 Stamina every action turn (faster than esting), making it easier to abuse special actions. To compensate for the loss of seeds from Kumiromi's changed passive ability, The Harvest Time quests now reward seeds, and the Statue of Kumiromi gives rarer seeds. Opatos remains unchanged. Changes in Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul adds some new Feats to the Archer class. Class Feats Category:Classes